Quest:Whisperers
and the skill of Thievery. |Saga = Night Whisperers |Diff = No combats, just random checks. |Notes = }} General Information This is the first quest in the Night Whisperers saga, it became available on March 28, 2014. Tips * Your loyalty to the lodge will be tested here, consider carefully Werther you want to undertake the task offered. Accepting definitely seems to be worth it in terms of rewards if you're willing to do some morally shaky things. * You can't die, but failure will still have catastrophic consequences which lock you out of potentially rewarding game content, though you can of course always just quit without saving. * A high level in Thievery will definitely help with completing this task, Diplomacy may also come in handy if you try to pickpocket. * Optimal path in terms of XP but potentially time consuming: Try to pickpocket, fail the second check, successfully explain yourself and try later during the night for an easier check. Prerequisites and the skill of Thievery. Walkthrough You meet a man named Dyrrid in the main hall, he tells you that a pair asked about you before your arrival. He doesn't no anything else about them, you thank him for the information and he leaves. * Use Divination (30+): You get 4 specific XP and sense a strong aura of evil around them, the man especially. * Approach the pair: You sit at their table. * Decide against approaching them: They approach you and sit at yours. The woman asks if you'd be interested in a proposition from them and won't give out details till you've said yes, you can use Divination (30+) again for 4 XP to sense the aura of evil more strongly. They want you to steal Rogbadden's Quickstone and won't reveal anything if you enquire further. * Agree to retrieve the quickstone: She tells you that they'll find you and they leave. * Refuse or tell her that you're not interested: She apologises and they leave, the quest ends. You get nothing for refusing the task, aside from the optional Divination XP. Completing it has some moral implications however, and it may affect future Lodge-related adventures. Failing it will understandably have catastrophic consequences, though you can always quit without saving. You'll have to decide how you'll proceed if you agreed to go ahead with the task. * Decide against trying to steal the stone: You think better of it and will never meet the pair again, the quest ends. * Attempt to pickpocket the stone: You try to bluff Rogbadden and get a . Success results in another . Bumping into him will make him even more suspicious, you try to explain yourself and get a . Managing it allows trying to steal the stone while he's walking away, abandoning the task or waiting till nightfall. Trying to pickpocket again results in a more difficult . * Attempt to retrieve the stone at night: You try to steal it while he's sleeping and get a . ** Caught by Rogbadden: He strikes you, you're left with roughly 10-13 of your SP and he permanently banishes you from the Lodge. You'll never be able to enter it again unless you quit without saving. ** Stone successfully stolen: You meet the pair near the remnants of an old stable and get 1,000 gold for your services. You enquire about the reason for your endeavour, are told to not ask so many questions and find out that you'll be called upon again. Clicking one of the links in the response text however reveals that you just completed a task for the . The quest ends, you get 256 XP to general and 128 XP to Thievery. Rewards * 8 XP to Divination for using it twice * If you completed the task: ** 64 XP to Diplomacy if you bluffed Rogbadden, failed at pickpocketing and managed to explain yourself ** 64 XP to Thievery for stealing the stone ** 1,000 gold from the pair ** 256 XP to general and 128 XP to Thievery upon completion * Otherwise nothing.